Patient data gathering devices used in emergency medical service (EMS) applications, for example, defibrillators, are typically complex and expensive. Thus, the number of devices employed in many areas is often relatively low. Nevertheless, the locations of such devices are typically tracked manually (for example, verbally or via an electronic log). Thus, it may be cumbersome to efficiently locate and redirect patient data gathering devices in certain situations, such as mass casualty situations.
Further, patient data gathering devices typically include wireless data transceivers to transmit medical information for storage in a remote medical database. However, some designs lack relatively long-range communication components (such as cellular or Wi-Fi transceivers) and in some situations, such as mass casualty situations, relatively long-range communication methods may be unavailable. In these cases, some patient data gathering devices turn to relatively short-range, device-to-device communication methods (such as near-field communications (NFC), Bluetooth, and the like) to transmit medical information. However, these devices may expend a significant amount of power by attempting to communicate with devices near the edge of their transmission range.